


There's no Gray x Clair either what is this

by LilacMist



Series: i write about echoes junk [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, That's literally all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: this is really short but here's the news: clair is realizing she loves gray





	There's no Gray x Clair either what is this

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't edit this at all but i wanted to post it sO  
> (if you want context read the previous fic in the series but otherwise just go for it)

Clair does not bombard Clive and Mathilda with questions about their day together, because she is preoccupied with another couple—herself and Gray. They had joined Alm in defending their camp earlier in the day, and she had felt the need to apologize for treating him so rudely before. He was a very sweet boy, after all. Though she told him she didn’t fall for his sweet nothings, she definitely liked them, and when he confessed to her another time, she felt herself get weak in the knees. Was this how love truly felt? She knew her heart was moving faster than her head when she invited him to her tent after the battle.

“Are you sure you want me here, Clair?” Gray asks, kicking off his boots and sitting on the ground. “I wouldn’t want your reputation soiled or anything.”

Clair stops pulling off her armor and tries to fight the blush creeping up her cheeks. “It is normal for friends to spend time together, is it not? I enjoy your company.” She leaves her boots next to her makeshift bed and beckons Gray to sit down beside her. “And while I cannot commit my life to you at this point, I would consider your feelings towards me somewhat...reciprocated?” She watches his expression carefully. Is it too soon for her to make such a judgment? Will he be offended because she is still unsure? Her thoughts are cut short when he wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly and burying his nose in her collar.

“That’s all I needed to hear, Clair. Now I can die a happy man.” Clair can feel Gray smile against her shirt, and she hesitantly rests her arms behind his back.

“No one said anything about dying,” she says, chuckling softly. “I have seen you in battle, and I know you are not one to go down without a fight.”

Gray picks his head up and grins. “This fight was my most important, though.”

“This fight?”

“The one to win your heart! Who knew that you’d be my greatest adversary?”

Clair frowns and looks off to the side. “I never meant to berate you so harshly. I cannot believe you would choose to remain in love with someone who treated you like rubbish.”

Gray shakes his head and cautiously presses his fingers against her cheek, turning her head to face him. “Look, I know it’s kind of crazy, but...love is crazy sometimes, right? I knew I needed to prove that, you know, I wasn’t just in it for the money or for a pretty face to wake up to.” He’s not smiling anymore. Though his eyes are downcast, he still looks intently into hers. “I love that you’re strong, and that you don’t let other people push you around. I love that you’re a go-getter, and that you don’t let people stop you from aiming high. I love tha—“

Clair doesn’t know what she’s doing. Every compliment he gives her is directed not at her looks or her stature, but at her raw personality, something that has been off-putting to other nobles in the past. He is genuine, and always speaks from the depth of his soul. She is lost in his eyes, and she doesn’t notice how close she has leaned in until she feels his breath on her face. It’s warm—no, inviting. Her stomach is doing somersaults, and if she doesn’t kiss him this instant, she may go mad. She squeezes her eyes shut and slams her lips against his. Though surprised, Gray kisses back with ferocity. They dig their fingers into each others’ clothes and press their bodies as close as they can. They lie town, a mess of tangled arms and legs. She rakes her fingers down his back, and he tightens his hold around her body. Clair shudders as he slides his tongue along her teeth, reaching up and grabbing a fistful of Gray’s messy hair. They don’t notice the time pass by, but when Clair pulls back for the last time, it’s already dark outside.

“I...do not wish for you to leave...” Clair whispers, still out of breath.

“You want me to camp here? For the night?” Gray asks in between gasps of air. She nods. “...with you?” She nods again. He motions for her to roll over, and she makes a confused face before doing so. “It’s more comfy to sleep this way, I think,” he mumbles, draping an arm over Clair’s stomach.

She hugged his arm closer and closed her eyes. “Y-yes...I agree...” she murmurs, already starting to drift off. “Gray...I...I am not ready to say that I love you...yet...but I wish that...soon...I will be...”

“Not to sound cocky or anything,” Gray laughs as he feels her relax against him, “but I know you will. I love you, Clair.”

It doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep, too. Sure, there are questioning looks in the morning, but it’s nothing that Clair can’t handle, swollen lip or not.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short idk i just wanted them to kiss a lil bit


End file.
